Riza Randog
aka is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is the captain of the Empire of Misurugi it's royal guard and acted as the personal confidant of former Prince and later Emperor Julio Asuka Misurugi until his death. However, in reality, she is a spy for the DRAGON's whom was manipulating Julio to help achieve the their their goal of rescuing the first DRAGON Aura. Personality & Character Riza has shown great loyalty towards Julio, and seems to have a calm demeanor. By playing the role of both a mother-figure and lover towards Julio Riza has gained his upmost loyalty and respect allowing her to play at Julio's fragile and recovering ego and play it to her own advantage for her over all goal. This goal involves using Julio to open the Singular Point, but beyond this it is unknown. Skills and Abilities She has the ability to use the Light of Mana. However, unlike other individuals who can use Mana, the aura of her Mana is reddish instead of greenish. She has the ability the sprout DRAGON like wings, which give her the ability to fly, as well as a tail, which is strong enough to strangle a child. It is unknown if these are organic and retractible or mana-based. She can also produce a purple liquid from the finger nails, which has the ability to make those who drink it very emotionally attached to her, allowing her to make them follow her every command. History During the Baptism Ritual ceremony, she participated in the arrest of Jurai when Julio revealed to the audience that Ange is actually a Norma. She was present during the Ange's execution. She's seen in bed with Julio with giant bat-like wings on her back, showing she is not human either, add to the fact that she appears to have poisoned Julio for that he opens the singular points. She discovers Sylvia who tries to escape but she catches up with her by strangling her with her tail. She accompanies Julio in a Navel Fleet which head towards Arzenal. After having destroyed Julio's fleet, Ange confronted her brother with her Villkiss, she escaped of the naval fleet and abandoned Julio. She used her DRAGON wing to fly by in the distance of the naval and heard Embryo sang the "Endless Song" activated its powerful attack, killing Julio and annihilating his naval fleet in process. She reports to the High Priestess that the reaction of the Aura is underground in the Misurugi Empire who announced that it was time to recapture the almighty mother Aura from Embryo's hands and ordered her to open the Singularity as scheduled. She imprisoned in a torture chamber by Embryo who said her that thanks to the information that she provided her friends are being massacred. Gallery Cross_Ange_Riza_Rundog_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange Riza with dragon wings.png|Riza with DRAGON Wings. Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:DRAGON Category:Female